


You fell from The Sky

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Series: Poetry for The Broken [1]
Category: Homestuck, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Crossover, Kinda?, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based around The Wizard of Oz and Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fell from The Sky

Watch the space in the night sky,  
The breeze that blew the house in high,  
The light that shines across this land,  
The time it takes to carelessly plan.

The yellow of the road we walk,  
The green of cities glowing in the dark,  
The blue of skies that never fade,  
The red of blood that covers his blade,  
The violet of flowers sleeping in the black. 

I walked this road with my four friends,  
against a wicked wizard then,  
I wish they knew I loved them so,  
But soon enough,  
I'll watch them go.


End file.
